Telling Sweets
by hps915
Summary: How Booth and Brennan tell Sweets about the pregnancy.


"Bones, we really have to tell Sweets, and sooner, rather than later," Booth looked over to Brennan. They were lying in bed, about to go to sleep. She was reading the newest New York Times Book Review. Her new book had just hit the market and was doing remarkably well. He was reading the Sports section from that day's New York Times. Brennan had told Booth about her pregnancy about two months before, and only Angela, Parker, and Rebecca knew, besides Booth and Brennan.

"I know, Booth. He should know. Lets call him tomorrow morning and make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds fantastic. Goodnight Bones," Booth said turning off his light.

"Goodnight Booth," Brennan said as she put her magazine on her bedside table and turning off her light.

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

* * *

><p>The next morning Booth and Brennan woke up at their usual time and started their routine. When they were in the car, driving to the Jeffersonian, Booth decided to call Sweets.<p>

"Sweets, yeah it's Booth. Can Bones and I come and Talk to you today?" There was a pause in the conversation. "One? That's fine. Thanks, see you at one."

"We have an appointment at one," Booth said to Brennan. I think he thinks we are splitting up."

"Then he will be shocked when we tell him," Brennan responded.

Booth then pulled up to the Jeffersonian and stopped the car. "Pick you up at 11:45 for lunch, kay?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Sounds good, see you later."

Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan on the lips. "Love you," he said, then he bent over and kissed Brennan's still flat stomach. "Love you too, baby."

* * *

><p>At 12:55 Booth and Brennan walked into Sweets' office and sat down on the couch a little closer than normal. Their hands lingered next to each other.<p>

"Guys, you're sitting closer than normal. You are practically holding hands. Have you finally gotten over the fact that Agent Booth proposed-?"

"Sweets, no. Stop right there. No talking about Hannah," Booth said, leaning forward, looking Sweets in the eyes. "Now that that is covered," Booth said leaning back in. "Bones and I have to tell you something." Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and brought it over to his lap. Sweets eyed their hands until Brennan finally spoke up.

"Sweets, the dam has collapsed, not just broken, collapsed, metaphorically, and Booth and I are together, romantically."

With that Sweets could barely think, after all these years, he was right. Dr. Lance Sweets was right. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth were now together romantically. Sweets was getting lost in his thoughts, when Booth interrupted.

"Sweets, are you okay? Do you need some water?" Booth asked.

"Nah, but you guys did it? You are finally together? This is awesome. Wait, I need to start my new book, or just edit my old one. Oh. You need partner's therapy."  
>"Sweets, calm down. We have more," Booth said.<p>

"More? What else could there be?" Booth was about to interrupt, when Sweets finished, "Oh, don't tell me. Dr. Brennan is pregnant, with twins!"

"Well," Brennan said, "that was partially right."

"What? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, though it could be with twins, but it's too early to tell."

"When did this happen?"

"The night Vincent died," Booth jumped in. "She told me the night Angela had Michael."

"So you have been together three months, and known about the pregnancy for another two? Why have you been keeping this from us?"

"To prove that we can work together even if we are romantically involved, which we have quite nicely," Brennan told Sweets.

"Okay, so I have another patient coming in soon, so you need to go. Congratulations to the both of you. Ask Maggie to make appointments for you twice a week, until I say otherwise. I will be sharing this information with Hacker and Cullen. I will see you guys later."

Booth and Brennan exited Sweets' office and talked to Maggie. "Well I'd say that went well," Booth said as he took Brennan's hand.

"I'm inclined to agree," she responded. The two got on the elevator and headed toward the Jeffersonian.


End file.
